


Protecting the Duckling

by ValWasTaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Child Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Jschlatt Being a Jerk (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValWasTaken/pseuds/ValWasTaken
Summary: President Schlatt is drunk and angry, ready to take his anger out on the next person he sees. That just happens to be his young Secretary of State.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 318





	Protecting the Duckling

**Author's Note:**

> For reference in this fic I’m changing Tommy and Tubbo’s ages to 14 (almost 15). Only because Quackity isn’t that much older than 16/17 and I wanted the age gap to be a bit bigger. 
> 
> All interactions are platonic don’t be a weirdo.

When Quackity entered the white house and saw Tubbo sitting at the table in the kitchen with a black eye he instantly went into _“big brother mode”._ Tubbo wasn’t actually his younger brother but he treated the boy like such. His duck instincts made him protective. Like a mother duck he treated Tubbo like a baby duckling. He did his best to keep Tubbo out of harm. So did Eret and Dream. Especially now after the election. On bad nights when Schlatt was drunker than normal he’d make sure the man’s yelling and insults were directed at him instead of the boy. 

A million possibilities flew through his head instantly. It was likely he got injured by a mob but there was also the possibility someone had hit him. A bully or something, kids could be cruel. Especially with Tommy no longer here. Tubbo wasn’t helpless, sure, but when Tommy was around he was practically like the kids bodyguard. He’d make fun of Tubbo but if anyone else did they’d get their ass kicked. Tommy was gone and Quackity was more than willing to take his place in ass kicking if someone had hurt Tubbo. 

He crossed the room to stand in front of his pseudo younger brother. “Hey there Toobo” he said. “What happened?” His lighthearted tone shifted into a slightly more serious one. Tubbo looked at him and then the floor while he played with his sleeve. A few moments of silence passed. “Tubbo?” He said Tubbo’s name correctly this time and became concerned. The kid acted like he was afraid to speak. Whatever happened was bad. He opted to crouch down so they were on the same level. 

“Tubbo what happened?” He asked again. Tears filled Tubbo’s eyes and Quackity’s heart dropped. This was definitely serious. He reached his arms out and Tubbo flinched back. The movement caused a sob the boy was holding in to escape his mouth. He instantly put his hand on his mouth but continued to sob. Quackity slowly pushed his arms out the rest of the way and pulled Tubbo into his arms while frowning. They sat together on the White House’s kitchen floor while Tubbo sobbed into his chest. He tried to think of who would hurt Tubbo. As far as he knew everyone was at peace except Pogtopia, or whatever they were called, and Manberg. Wilbur and Tommy would never hurt Tubbo so it had to be someone here. It could be a random citizen, but Tubbo was kind who would have a reason to hit him? Someone they knew personally could have done it but no one would do that.. except for 

”What are you two doing?” A low voice grumbled from the doorway. Tubbo went still in his arms and whimpered slightly. The duck hybrid’s gut twisted at that. He turned his head to the side and looked at Schlatt. A mere few feet away the man sneered and a bottle hung loosely in his grip. The Vice President wasn’t even surprised he was drinking so early. He noticed then, another thing about Schlatt’s hand. His knuckles were red and bruised a bit. _As if he had punched something._  
  
Quackity’s small wings shielded Tubbo from Schlatt when the President scowled at the boy. Quackity glared daggers at Schlatt. “What the fuck did you do to him?” He seethed. He didn’t need to question wether or not the bruise was Schlatt’s doing. The ram hybrid just looked at Quackity with bored eyes and took a sip from his bottle. A tense moment of silence followed before Schlatt just shrugged. “The brat was being disrespectful, so I taught him a lesson” Tubbo flinched and his hands curled around Quackity’s shirt in a death grip. Quackity could feel him trembling. How dare Schlatt? He hurt Tubbo and tried to imply that the kid deserved it?

Before he could cuss the older man out Schlatt turned and walked away. He paused at the base of the stairs, raised his bottle, and threw it into the wall across from him. Quackity jumped at the noise. Schlatt stared at the pieces a moment and turned to Quackity again. “You two have work to do. It better get done or I’ll take him into my office and teach him another lesson” he turned back the stairs “n’ clean that mess up _bitch”_ with that he walked up the stairs. Quackity processed his words. Schlatt just threatened them. _Schlatt threatened Tubbo._

That was it. He scooped Tubbo up into his arms and exited the whitehouse. It was still early so no one was outside. Schlatt making them get up way earlier than necessary worked in his favor. Once far enough away from the Whitehouse he set Tubbo down and held the boy’s hand as they walked. Tubbo had insisted he didn’t need to be carried. He _wasn’t that injured. His legs were fine._ Before Quackity really even realized where his legs were going he was walking through the gates of Eret’s castle pulling Tubbo behind him. The guards let him and Tubbo through as they recognized them. Tubbo, Eret, Dream on occasion, and himself all had movie nights in the castle. Before being exiled Tommy would join sometimes too. Every since Schlatt’s presidency the two went less and less. Schlatt was paranoid, thinking they were trying to betray him when they left Manberg too long. Erect understood.

He felt guilty in a way. From the start he knew Schlatt was violent and angry to deal with when sober and his drinking only ever made it worse. It was really only a matter of time before he lashed out. Quackity just wished it was him who was there, not Tubbo. The kid was already dealing with losing his best friend and bring forced to work under a president who’d yell at him daily. He didn’t deserve that and he didn’t deserve to be _“taught a lesson”._ Especially because it was likely Tubbo wasn’t even being disrespectful. It’s Tubbo after all. 

Eret was on their throne when they entered. They looked up at the two and their smile disappeared. Wordlessly the three of them walked to the castle’s medical area. Tubbo plopped himself down on the nearest bed and Eret went grabbed some medical supplies. “What happened?” They asked when they returned. Quackity looked up and saw how concerned they were even with practically half of their face covered by sunglasses. “Schlatt” Quackity hummed. 

Eret paused for a second. “Really?” They asked. Tubbo and Quackity nodded. Quackity turned to Tubbo again and got a good look at the bruise for the first time. There were two small scratches accompanying it, most likely caused by the President’s rings. The bruise was painful looking, he didn’t want to imagine what the blow delivering such a mark would be like. His mind did it anyways and he tried his best to push the thought away. To push thoughts of Tubbo being helpless as Schlatt slammed his fist into the side of his face. Tubbo alone and scared, probably begging only for it to fall on the deaf ears of the drunk President. He felt like throwing up.

“Did he- is anywhere else injured?” Quackity asked. Tubbo nodded mutely and unbuttoned his green shirt. Quackity’s heart dropped. The boy’s torso had a dozen of big bruises that fit the shape of a shoe. _Schlatt slamming his foot into Tubbo’s chest and stomach over and over while he cried._ His arms were also littered in bruises. These ones looked to be in the shape of fingers. _Schlatt gripping Tubbo’s arm harshly as he hurled insults._ He took a deep breath. “Tubbo honey” Eret said softly. “how long has this been happening?”

Tubbo jolted a bit looking up at them with wide eyes. “It hasn't” he assured quickly “He never did anything like this before” Quackity exhaled slightly in relief. Eret’s mouth was drawn into a tight line. “I promise it was just last night” Quackity cupped Tubbo’s face gently touching the bruise. The boy leaned into the touch. His eyes were rimmed red from crying and he looked tired. “Doesn’t make it okay. Don’t worry kiddo we’ll kick his ass for you. Won’t we Eret?” Eret and Tubbo both smiled at that. They nodded. “I know Big Q” Tubbo mumbled. The sound of footsteps down the hallways getting louder filled the room. The adults both turned to the door, Quackity shifting in front of Tubbo slightly. Schlatt wasn’t allowed in the castle but it was better to be safe than sorry. 

A familiar smiley face mask appeared in the doorway. “Hello Dream” Eret said. Dream walked into the room directly to Tubbo’s side. “I heard Tubbo got hurt. Someone said they saw you walking in this direction so I figured this is where you went” even with the mask on Quackity could tell he was looking over Tubbo’s injuries. A sword materialized in his hands. “Who did this?” Dream asked. Eret drapes his robe over Tubbo’s shoulder and the boy rubbed his cheek on the fur slightly. They ruffled Tubbo’s hair and he smiled again. “Schlatt did” Quackity said. Tubbo nodded in confirmation. Dream adjusted his mask slightly. “He has all three lives left. That’s one for each of us” 


End file.
